Self Medication
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Daisuke reflects about what has happened to him and his friends after thier adventures in the Digital World are over during an akward meeting.


Self Medication

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I've wanted to write a pot smoking Daisuke fic ever since October, and here it is. I don't own Digimon, and I don't condone drug use. Pot smoking (at least from what I can tell) is a prevalent thing in the US. Even if you've never actually done it yourself, chances are good that you know someone who does, or at least someone who knows someone who does. That said, on with the warning. This fic contains Kensuke brand yaoi of a somewhat graphic nature (meaning a guy on guy lime), course language, and positive drug use. Reader discretion is advised. This fic is dedicated to the President's Day Snowstorm that hit the Eastern seaboard, dumping a record (for the year at least) foot of snow on NY. I probably wouldn't have been able to finish the fic if it hadn't snowed. Now if I can only finish my other stories (like the 5th chapter of Digi Potter).

-------------------------------------------- 

So there we were; just sitting around my room, hanging out. We being me, Miya, Ken, Iori, TK, and Kari. This get together was Kari's idea. She, TK, and Iori were sitting by the door just staring at me, Ken, and Miya lounged on my bed. They shouldn't be here if they don't want to be.

I know that Iori doesn't want to be here. The disgust on his face is plainly evident. Part of that could be the way me and Ken are all over each other, but it probably has to do with the joint being passed between the three of us. TK and Kari on the other hand, look like they could be tempted to take a hit – not that they actually **would**.

So we smoke pot. It's not like we're the only ones who do. Hell, we're not the only digidestined to do so. And it's not like we do any of the hard stuff. For us there simply isn't a need. I have a friend (not one of the digidestined) who does smack. He's got so many problems, that if he didn't, he'd shove a blade in his arm.

Anyway. So we smoke pot. I don't see what the big deal is. Iori's face's starting to go through various hues of red. I **know** he's dying to lecture us about the 'evils' of drugs. That kid sees too much black and white in the world. By his age, most kids realize that all that exists is varying shades of gray. I think it has something to do with his father. Iori really has to get out in the world more.

TK's doing the fish thing; you know, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything. I think we shattered one of his lofty impressions. But then, it's not everyday that one sees the genius Ken 'the Rocket' Ichijouji getting high. Exceptions being those who are the friends helping him get high (as the song goes). Like drinking, smoking pot's something you really shouldn't be doing alone – unless you become a complete addict, in which case you'd better get some professional help. Heh. I wonder what TA'd do if he ever found out what (and who) his brother's been doing.

Anyway. Each of us has our own reason for lighting up. For Ken, it's both a form of rebellion and a way to counter act all of the stress placed on him by his fame. Everyone still expects him to be perfect in everything (god forbid he get a ninety nine on a test or not make the winning goal). Being a prodigy doesn't come easy for him anymore; not with his dark seed being dormant and all. So Ken needs ways to deal with all the stress he gets. And between the pot and the kinky S&M type sex, he's able to relax some. But even still, he's gonna burn out soon. I just hope I don't lose him when he does (although it'd be nice to spend more time with him).

Miya does it mainly (I think) because her friends do it. And I'm not talking just about me and Ken. She's started to hang out with this whole tech head/gamer crowd (thanks mostly to Koushiro), and since most of **them** do it, she started. She also has some family issues based on being the youngest of four children and usually ends up flying under her parents' radar. It's not her fault that one of her sisters is a complete slut who has no idea who knocked her up. **That's** something I worry about happening to Miya (or my sister. She may have given up on Yama, but she hasn't stopped her boy chasing). I don't know if she's ever done it or not, but it scare me to think of what she'd do for a guy she had a crush on.

As for me, it's different. Part of me smokes to fit in with my little crowd, even though they'd still accept me if I passed. Just as long as I didn't say something to get them in trouble. But for the most part, I smoke because I'm an adrenalin junkie. I don't fight in the Digi World anymore. It's been closed off from us for a while now. And I've been kicked off (unofficially. The coach still thinks I quit) of the football team for not putting out for them (the only reason they'd tolerate a fag like me on the team). Hey, I may be a complete slut, but I'm Ken's slut. Getting high gives me the rush I need. Ken says it's because I might be bi-polar or something. I have problems when I'm bored, and used to bounce all over the place. I also was prone to these mood swings (also according to Ken); although most of the time I was in a positive mood. He says it explains my obsession with Kari, although I'm not too sure about **that**. I've calmed down a bit. I'm better able to concentrate on things that don't interest me, and I can stick with something (like cleaning my room) even if other stuff grabs my interest.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"Hmmm?" 

I don't know if he means the pot for the fact that me and Ken are being openly gay. Right now, I'm really comfortable leaned up against Ken. He's running his fingers through my hair, and if the others weren't here right now, we'd probably be fucking. The others (minus Miya cause she walked in on us once) don't know that we're dating. It's not that we're trying to hide our relationship; the others just don't spend a lot of time around us. And they don't really pick up on the subtle clues when they do. Besides, when we're high, we tend to get more touchy-feely with each other. On a side note, we may see even less of them if they have a problem with the whole gay thing. The pot I can give up – although I won't be happy about it. Ken's an entirely different matter. As long as he'll have me, I'm his.

Iori's making a smoking gesture and blushing. Heh. He can't even say it. And I can see this evil gleam in Miya's eyes. You know, the one she gets when she talks about money and her family's store. I really **should** stop her, but I think thing will prove to be more amusing if I don't.

"Why didn't you say this was what you wanted" she said, leaning towards Iori to offer him the joint. He shakes his head no; not really looking at her. I'm glad that TK and Kari are watching this little drama cause I'm starting to get hard. Comes form being this close to Ken this long. And the way I'm sitting (more like lying), it's obvious. Did I forget to mention that all I'm wearing is a pair of Ken's football shorts (They feel nice, and he loves to see me in them, although they tend not to stay on too long if you know what I mean)? 

"Miya…"

That would be Perfect Twin Number One: Kari. Don't get me wrong, Kari's a sweet girl. It's just that perfection and the stereodeal (what I call all stereotypical ideals) cling to her. In other words, she's too good for her own good. I mean, she's a cheerleader, gets good grades, dates Mr. Perfect of the basketball team (TA couldn't play a decent game of football if his life depended on it), listens to her parents, gets along with her brother practically all the time (which might change if she found out half of what he gets into), is kind to strangers, volunteers her time to worthy causes… Add in the fact that she's one of the prettier girls in school, and you start to think that she's not human. Sometimes I can't stand her. She'll grow up, marry TK, have two kids (the first being born at least nine months after her flawless wedding), and settle into life as a happy little homemaker. It's sickening really – in a saccharine sweet kind of way.

"What?" Miya asked with (faked) innocence. That girl has a nice sadistic streak, although you wouldn't know by looking at her. Which is what makes it all the more worse.

"Stop it Miyako. You're not Daisuke. And since when did you use marijuana anyway?"

Ouch. That really hurt TA. Not only do you talk about me like I'm not even here, but you insult me to boot. I thought you said you were my friend. Friends don't do that. If you don't believe me, you can ask you brother.

"Perhaps you should leave Takeru. Don't you know that it's rude to insult your host?" Ken's icy voice sent shivers though me; straight to my cock. I think I might've moaned. He knows what effect that voice (dubbed his Kaiser Voice) has on me. And he does so love watching and feeling me squirm. TA's frowning at this, which is making Miya laugh. Kari can't seem to look at me without blushing. Looks like I got farther with Ken then she ever dreamed of going with TA. Take **that** Mr. Perfect!

"It's okay Ken" I say, surprising even myself, "He's right. She isn't me. It would be really weird if she was. Besides, I would do something like that. I don't take fun in embarrassing people. Or putting them down for that matter."

Score! Now TA's looking properly abashed. Serves him right. Although I **do** kinda wish that he'd leave – along with everyone else but Ken. I'm horny damn it, and I want Ken inside me now! Hell, if I thought it wouldn't give the others heart attacks (well, not Miya cause she's seen us do it before), I'd be reaching for the lube right now. As it is, I just wiggle my butt against his hardness.

"Since a while: Miya replied taking one last drag from the joint before putting it out. There wasn't enough left of it to smoke. "It's not like I'm doing anything hard."

"But Miyako, you shouldn't be doing drugs. They could get you in serious trouble."

"Nothing bad has happened to me. I only use among friends, and I only do pot. Although Auka keeps bugging me to drop E when we go clubbing…"

"You can't be serious Miya! That stuff dangerous."

"I know that Kari. And that's why I keep telling her I'm not into that stuff. Just because I know someone who does something, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm gonna do it. I'm **not** that stupid. And neither is Dai."

"Then why do you still do it?"

There's a pause. Even if they don't understand, they still deserve the truth. But could they accept that Ken needs the stress-relief, I need the calming, and Miya needs not to get lost? Then I remember what Yuki told me that time when I asked him why he did smack – even as I was helping to hold him over the toilet to puke.

"Because there are problems that doctors can't fix. Because sometimes you have to be your own doctor and decide what kind of medicine's the right kind for you."

---End?


End file.
